The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat and particularly relates to a conveyance seat configured for adjustment of a length of a seat cushion by moving a movable portion of the seat cushion.
In some conveyance seats, a length of a seat cushion can be adjusted by moving a movable portion installed in the seat cushion. For example, a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2007-118706 A, which includes a moving mechanism in a seat cushion, is capable of adjusting a front to back length of the seat cushion (a length of the vehicle seat in a front to back direction) by moving the moving mechanism in the front to back direction.
In the configuration having the above-mentioned movable portion installed in the seat cushion, a locking mechanism may be provided to prevent the movable portion from being accidentally moved. In such a case, the movable portion and a fixed portion arranged on a seat cushion frame are each provided with an engagement portion for locking. The engagement portions installed to the movable portion and the fixed portion can be engaged with each other, and their engagement state can be also released. That is, one engagement portion is moved between a position of engaging with the other engagement portion (a locking position) and a position separated from the other engagement portion (an unlocking position).
In this configuration, when the engagement portion movable between the locking position and the unlocking position is installed to the movable portion between the movable portion and the fixed portion, the seat needs to be designed to prevent the above-mentioned engagement portion from interfering with its surrounding members during the movement of the movable portion. Further, the above-mentioned engagement portion includes a mechanism for moving between the locking position and the unlocking position. Thus, the movable portion installed with the above-mentioned engagement portion increases its number of components and weight correspondingly.